Light of Saint
by Rundaz
Summary: This is a SU fanfic I've been thinking about for a while. It's a standered SU fanfic, and really, not much else to say, except for the introduction of 2 new gems. But otherwise, enjoy!


Deep within the earth's crust, there was a thick rumble. A coffin concealed inside an ancient burial ground was being held within the earth. It was bound by chains, and guarded by spikes and traps. It was nearly impossible to enter, and even harder to escape. But the chains on the coffin grew old, and finally, they gave way. The coffin dropped to the ground, and it shattered. The being within slowly got up, adjusting himself to standing once again. He grinned. "I told you you can't contain me forever…" he muttered.

Hours after her return to earth, Peridot escaped her escape pod, and attempted to flee the scene. She made it a far ways, but she was crippled from the fall, her body just barely hanging on. Finally, she dropped to the ground, and tapped a device on her arm. It was a faint signal, but someone responded to her call. "This is Topaz, responding to a distress call. Please respond." said a monotone voice on the other end. "This is Peridot. I was on a mission with Jasper, and was accompanied by Lapis Lazuli, but we were overthrown. I am not sure of Jasper or Lapis' current positions, but I presume they lived the fall. Our ship is destroyed, and I am wandering aimlessly on this planet. I am requesting backup." explained Peridot. There was a brief pause. "Request granted, I will deploy the nearest gem immediately. Please stand by." replied Topaz. "Roger." replied Peridot.

Peridot sat down, attempting to regain her strength. She looked up, and noticed something. The wind had stopped. Yet the grass around her was still moving. Before she could react to this, a sharp pain entered her stomach. She slowly looked down, and saw a long, white blade coming out of her stomach. "What...the…" she muttered, slowly turning her head. "Be silent." muttered a voice. The sword changed positions, and with a final grunt of pain, Peridot exploded into thin air, her gem is all that remained. The assassin stood up, looming over Peridot's gem, regaining its strength over time. "This one is weak. I have no need for it. An injury such as that will keep her busy until I return…" muttered the assassin. "Besides…" he said, looking up. In the distance, he could see a large stone statue of a woman, covered in grass. "I sense more power gems nearby."

Steven and Connie walked down the boardwalk, eating their frybits. "So you still don't know where Jasper and Lapis went?" asked Connie. Steven shook his head. "We've tried several times to look for them, but all of our attempts failed. It's been keeping me on edge lately." explained Steven. Connie shivered. "Yeah, that does sound like a pretty scary thought. Just knowing such a powerful presence is right there...but you aren't completely sure where it is…it's like seeing a spider in the corner, looking away, looking back, and it not being there anymore…" said Connie, with a terrified expression. Steven nodded his head. "It's made even worse for me, because now…" said Steven, before stopping himself. "Because...what?" asked Connie. Steven shook his head. "Nothing, I was just thinking outloud." blurted out Steven, trying to cover up his words. "Hm. Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you later Steven!" said Connie, walking towards the bus stop. Steven turned around, and began walking towards his own home.

About halfway to his walk home, his nerves began to act up, as if telling him something was wrong. He began to walk faster, but every part of him was telling him something bad was going to happen. He passed by the arcade, when a loud explosion happened in the background. Steven turned around, and gasped. A shadowy figure stood in the flames of the explosion, glaring at him. Steven wasted no time turning around, and running back to his home.

Steven ran through his front door, and slammed it shut. "Hey hey, Steven, what's happening?" asked Amethyst, eating a doughnut. "Explosion...person...very bad…" panted Steven, running over to Amethyst. "Explosions...what?" she asked, confused by the situation. The warp pad began to glow, and Garnet came down from it. "I sensed a powerful pulse of energy in the area. What's happened?" she asked calmly. "There was an explosion, a-and someone was in the fire! I think he did it!" yelled Steven. "An explosion? That must have been that pulse of energy. It's definitely gem related, so we should go and check it out." explained Garnet. The front door ripped opened, and a panicked Pearl ran in. "Guys! You need to come see this!" she yelled with a distressed tone. "We know about the explosion. We were just about to leave." explained Garnet. "Steven, stay behind. The magnitude of that explosion was enough to reach me from a very long distance. If the thing that caused that explosion is still alive, it's clearly very powerful. It's best you stay back." said Garnet, with a caring tone. Steven nodded. "Good luck guys! Go kick its butt! You always do!" said Steven eagerly.

Peridot opened her eyes. She was in a ship of some kind, and she had fully regained her strength. "Wha...what...happened?" she asked, scratching her head. "Ah, you're awake." said a deep voice. Peridot looked over, and saw a large female figure with grey skin, long, jet black hair, and wearing pitch black spiky armor. She was extremely muscular, like she could lift entire boulders with ease. "Our technology has rapidly sped up your regeneration process. You should be at full power." explained the tall woman. She looked directly at Peridot. Her eyes were blood red. "I am Onyx. I was sent as an escort to find you. I tracked your gem, and it seems you were injured. What caused that?" asked Onyx. Peridot scratched her head. "I remember...someone stabbed me from behind...it was a long white blade, I didn't even notice him…" explained Peridot. Onyx turned away. "It must have been White Diamond." replied Onyx. "...Who?"

"White Diamond...he's an extremely powerful gem whose existed for a very long time. He was one of the colored diamonds, but when the battle for earth began, he felt that both the gems and the humans were greedy, glory seeking fools. He strayed from both paths, and mercilessly cut down everyone in his sight. He loathed the humans for their greed, their constant arguing. He hated how every one of them tried to be a good person, but still had sin in their hearts. He loathed the gems for their hubris, their glory seeking, and their unbalanced fight on earth. Therefore, he became a lone wolf, and killed everyone. The scary part was...he had the power to do it…" explained Onyx. "However, several powerful gems came together, and attempted to seal his power. They chained him, trapped him in a human coffin, bound it with extremely powerful chains, and use gem technology to hide and arm the place, so that none could enter nor leave. For whatever reason, the seal has broken, and White Diamond has escaped." explained Onyx, her tone dropping. "Normally, I would track Jasper and Lapis, and take them back with me, but this is a much bigger task. I need to find White Diamond, and defeat him before he can find Jasper and Lapis, and kill them. He's more than capable of doing it, too. It's unknown how he got so powerful, but whatever the reason, it payed off. He's nearly impossible to beat." said Onyx, leaving the room. "Watch my ship. And don't wreck anything." warned Onyx.

The Gems ran down to the town, where fire covered the town. A single figure, about 6 feet tall walked from the flames, completely unharmed. He had white skin, and spiky white hair. He wore a white trench coat with a gold trim, and black gloves. He opened his eyes, revealing pitch black irises. His eyes darted across the three, and he muttered to himself. "A pearl, an amethyst, and a garnet. I sense a rose quartz nearby, but I'll tend to her later. I will handle these three first." the figure looked up. "State your names and purposes." "We are the Crystal Gems, and we are the guardians of this planet. State YOUR name, and your purpose!" yelled Garnet. The figure began to walk forward. The Gems readied themselves, arming themselves with their weapons. "I am White Diamond, the scourge of the gems and humanity alike, and I will be your escort...into the next life." he said with a monotone voice. "What's this guy's deal? He's so creepy." muttered Amethyst. White Diamond raised his right hand, and on the back of his hand, a cut white gem was resting on it. His eyes began to glow white, and his gem did as well. A large 4 foot tall longsword appeared in his hand, and he wielded it like it was nothing. "Submit to me quietly, and your demise will be swift. Otherwise, I will systematically defeat you, one by one, and you will watch your friends fall in mere seconds." said White Diamond, walking forward. He didn't get into any positions, he simply walked forward, as if the Gems weren't there. "Gems, get ready for battle!" yelled Garnet.

The Gems ready their weapons. They knew nothing of this target, but were ready to fight anyway. There was a brief silence. Suddenly, White Diamond began to flicker. Suddenly, in a split second, he appeared in front of the Gems. "Kiai!" he yelled, kicking Amethyst in the stomach, sending her flying. He leapt forward, and in midair, he slammed her into the ground. He quickly grabbed her by her hair, threw her in the air, and roundhouse kicked her in the throat. Suddenly, Garnet and Pearl snapped to their senses, and turned around to attack. Amethyst flew past them, and White Diamond was right behind her. Pearl slammed her spear into his sword, but he blocked it with ease. Using the momentum, he kicked Pearl in the face, and lept over her. She crashed into the ground, and Garnet attempted to strike White Diamond. He dodged with ease, his face always remaining the same. He was suddenly behind Garnet, and he kicked her left left, spreading her legs out, forcing Garnet to regroup herself. This gave White Diamond enough time to escape, and pursue Amethyst again. Amethyst slowly got up, attempting to recover from the brutal onslaught. She gasped as White Diamond appeared from thin air, slamming his longsword into the ground. She narrowly dodged, but White Diamond quickly sliced his blade to the side, almost decapitating her. Amethyst lept back, and used her whip to grab a nearby destroyed car. She lassoed it, and threw it at White Diamond. White Diamond breathed deep, and his eyes began to glow. Focusing his energy, he sliced through the car with a single slash, ripping it in two. He then charged forward. Amethyst tried to whip White Diamond, but he intercepted it with his blade. The whip wrapped around his sword, and he grabbed the whip, raised his leg, and slammed down on it, forcing Amethyst towards him. She flew threw the air screaming, and White Diamond cut the whip from his sword. His eyes began to glow again, and he readied himself. Suddenly, there was a dull silence. He let out a single battlecry, and slashed his sword into Amatheyst, cutting her in two midair. Pearl gasped, and Garnet growled at the sight. The world went into slow motion, before Amathyest exploded midair, and was forced to retreat into her gem. White Diamond looked at Pearl and Garnet, his eyes still glowing.

White Diamond turned and charged at Pearl. She regained her senses, and prepared herself. White Diamond's sword clashed with Pearl's spear, and sent out a powerful shockwave in the area. The two traded blows, and eventually they both moved at blazing speeds. Their weapons collided at blinding speeds, sending out a small shockwave each time. Suddenly, the two stopped, their weapons locked together. White Diamond and Pearl pushed their weapons together, shoving eachother apart. White Diamond shifted his eyes to the side. "I know you're there." he muttered. He backflipped, and avoided a surprise attack from Garnet. Pearl lept over Garnet, slamming her spear into the ground. She lunged at White Diamond, their weapons striking eachother with great speed and force. Their weapons locked again, but White Diamond quickly shoved Pearl's weapon to the side. He grabbed her hand, and threw her behind him. Garnet charged forward at the same time, but White Diamond easily avoided it. He threw his sword into the air, and began to fight with his bare hands. Pearl hacked at White Diamond, but he simply moved his head. He grabbed her spear, holding Pearl in place, while Garnet attempted to strike. Every time, White Diamond dodged her powerful blows, and pushed her fist away. When Pearl finally regained her spear, White Diamond turned around, grabbed her arm, and threw her at Garnet's side, where she attempted to strike. Garnet accidently punched Pearl directly in the face, and White Diamond remade his longsword, stabbing at Garnet. Garnet jumped backwards, which gave White Diamond time, to turn around, and face Pearl. She was still recovering from Garnet's powerful blow. White Diamond breathed deep, his eyes glowing again. The world slowed down. Pearl looked up and saw three silhouettes of White Diamond. One was slashing from above, the other stabbing at her, and the third slashing horizontally. Suddenly, White Diamond was behind Pearl, and an eerie silence entered. There was a lot slashing noise, and Pearl exploded into thin air, retreating to her gem.

"Impossible…" muttered Garnet. White Diamond pointed his sword at Garnet. "One is not born with strength. One does not acquire strength. Strength is not given to you because you were born a certain way, or because you accomplished something great. It is seared into those who desire it with fire. True strength comes from one's ability to endure through the harshest of pains, and to emerge from it unshaken. Tell me...are you strong?" asked White Diamond. Garnet growled, and darted at White Diamond. She slammed her fist into the ground, but naturally, White Diamond was gone. He was behind her, and slashed into her back. Garnet turned around, and attempted to backhand her target. But once again, he was gone. He was besides her, and slash deep into her ankle. She continued to try to hit him, but it was almost like he was teleporting around Garnet, appearing in different spots, and cutting deep into her swiftly. Finally, after hacking at her many times, White Diamond was in front of Garnet. He readied his blade, ready to stab at her, and said, "No hard feelings." This caught Garnet off guard, but he lunged at her, stabbing her in the chest. Suddenly, a white circle appeared around where Garnet was cut, as White Diamond's eyes began to glow. He had moved his blade extremely quickly, slicing Garnet in half. Her ruby and sapphire gems dropped to the ground, regenerating. White Diamond desummoned his blade. "Pathetic." he muttered, staring at the two gems. White Diamond looked up. "Now where is that other gem?"

Steven was inside his house, panting frantically. He wasn't sure what was going on, but something wasn't right. Lion suddenly jumped down from his bed, and growled at the front door. "Lion? What's...going on?" asked Steven. But Lion was focused on the door. Steven's instincts forced him to back up, as Lion slowly approached the door. Suddenly, a large BOOM!, and Lion was sent flying past Steven, just inches away from his head. White Diamond stood in the doorway, his hand held out. His white eyes pierced through the smoke. "Submit yourself to me, and I promise you a swift demise." said White Diamond. Steven whimpered, and backed up towards Lion. He quickly put his arm inside Lion's mane, and drew his mother's sword from it. "S-stay back!" he yelled, not even realizing it was still sheathed. "You think you can stand against me?" asked White Diamond. White Diamond suddenly turned around. "How annoying." he muttered. There was a large crash outside, and White Diamond simply turned around, and left. Steven looked up. "What...happened?" he asked, slowly looking out the window.

White Diamond approached the rubble, his sword in his hand. From the rubble rose Onyx. "White Diamond. It's been a while." she said deeply. "My apologizes, have we met before?" asked White Diamond. "Not in person, but I've heard of you. If the rumors I hear are true, you must be quite the gem." said Onyx with a grin. "Guilty as charged. But that changes nothing. What is your business here?" asked White Diamond. "Simple. To exterminate you." explained Onyx. White Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Exterminate me? You see, the problem with your operation is that you just aren't capable of standing up to me. Mere mortals should not try to face gods, you know." said White Diamond, unimpressed. "You? A god? Don't make me laugh." said Onyx. "Compared to the filth I've already bested, I appear to be so. How is that someone as weak as I is able to kill everything I see? This world...no, this existence is quite pathetic…" muttered White Diamond. "Enough talk." demanded Onyx. On her right shoulder, a black gem began to glow, and from came a titanius sword, at least 8 feet tall. Onyx held it with both hands, but seemed to handle it well. "I will destroy you now, and I will use your power for my own." yelled Onyx. "We shall see." replied White Diamond.

Steven used the back door to escape from White Diamond and Onyx. He ran behind the large statue, across the beach, and into the town. There, he found a ruby, sapphire, pearl, and an amethyst. "No, no, no! H-he couldn't have beaten you guys!" shouted Steven. He quickly collected the gems, and ran back to his house. He heard battle cries, as Onyx and White Diamond traded blows. He ran back inside the house, and laid the gems out. He was confused. He didn't know what to do. If Onyx fell, White Diamond would easily pursue him, and finish him off. Steven had never retreated to his gem. He wasn't sure if he was even capable of doing that. He tried to wake Lion back up, but Lion was out cold. And he could do nothing to speed up the gem's recovery either. He simply had to wait.

Onyx's Greatsword and White Diamond's Longsword were complete opposites. While White Diamond could get in more swift blows, a single hit from Onyx did about the same damage. But the problem was getting the greatsword to hit White Diamond. He was incredibly nimble, and dodged attacks with ease. "Give up. You're nothing compared to me." said White Diamond calmly. "As if. You're going down today, I'm making that a promise." replied Onyx with a grin. Suddenly, there was a yell from behind. Steven emerged from the house, wielding his mother's sword, and attempted to strike White Diamond. "Give me a break." muttered White Diamond. Steven completely missed White Diamond, and he didn't even have to move. Steven charged at White Diamond, and White Diamond easily countered. Their swords clashed, but White Diamond easily pushed Steven back. "Give up, kid. I'm beyond out of your league." said White Diamond simply. White Diamond looked over, and saw Onyx preparing her next attack. White Diamond jumped back, his eyes beginning to glow again. Steven charged, preparing to stab White Diamond, and Onyx prepared to smash her sword into him. He jumped back again, and lunged at Onyx, his sword glowing. The blade pierced her armor, and penetrated her chest. She growled, and dropped to the floor, but did not retreat to her gem. "You will be forced to sucumb to your injuries evantually. For now, you will watch this earth child perish." said White Diamond.

Steven readied his sword, but inside, he was terrified. All his friends were easily bested by him, and now he had brought down an incredibly powerful gem Steven knew nothing about. White Diamond pointed his sword at Steven. "Tell me something...how much punishment can you take?" asked White Diamond. He then charged, ramming into Steven. Steven was knocked to the ground. But before he could get back up, White Diamond was right on top of him, his sword raised high. "This ends now." declared White Diamond. Suddenly, Steven's gem began to glow. He looked down, and saw it radiating with power. There was a flash, and a circular shield appeared in Steven's hand. White Diamond brought his sword down, clashing against Steven's. The sword repelled off of the shield with ease. Steven stood up. "I see. So that's how it's going to be. No matter." muttered White Diamond, preparing himself.

Steven charged, his shield raised up. He felt a force, a powerful force, guiding his sword in one hand, and the shield in his other. White Diamond's blade bounced off of the shield, and try as he might, he couldn't seem to land a single hit. Steven hacked and slashed, just narrowly missing hits. White Diamond backed up. "Enough. I grow weary of you." he said simply, lunging at Steven with great force. Steven, instead of blocking, charged as well, his sword ready to stab. The two ends of each blade connected, sending a powerful shockwave through the air. Steven quickly jumped forward slamming his blade into White Diamond's. Steven swiped, but White Diamond easily dodged and resisted each shot. "This one will end it!" shouted White Diamond. His blade and eyes began to glow, as he charged up a powerful attack. His blade slammed into Steven's shield, and a powerful shock wave rippled the ground. The nearby rocks broke open, and all the sand blew away. White Diamond pushed against Steven's shield, which began to hum with energy. The shield then had a bright flash, and sent out a blast of energy, knocking White Diamond back. Still dazed from the attack, Steven charged, stabbing White Diamond directly in the chest.

There was a silence. White Diamond looked down at Rose's blade inside him, and back up at Steven, panting heavily. White Diamond's breath became shaky, as he slowly began to mutter, "You…" he began to bring his hand up, as if to bring out one last attack. "YOU…." he muttered angrily. He grabbed Steven's head, and brought it close. "You have..._doomed_...this world…." muttered White Diamond. White electricity began to spark from him, and finally, he dissolved into thin air, leaving only his gem behind.

Onyx stood up, still clutching her wound. "That was an impressive fight." she complimented. "It is my duty to capture you, though, and take you back to my Homeworld. But I am injured, and must tend to these wounds. Do not think of this as a gesture of mercy, but merely a streak of luck." explained Onyx. "Steven Universe...that's your name? We will meet again one day. I'm not sure how or when, but when we do, blood will be shed. The question is who's blood shall be shed?" said Onyx, turning around, and walking away. Steven's shield disappeared, and his gem stopped glowing. He collapsed on the ground, and a wave of fatigue overcame him. He stared at White Diamond's gem. What should he do? Bubble it? Destroy it? What if none of those worked? He wouldn't know, because his eyes forced themselves closed, and he passed out from exhaustion.

When Steven woke up, he heard something from downstairs. "Hey, Steven's awake!" yelled Amethyst. Steven slowly got up, his arms still numb from all the fighting. "Mornin' sleepy head." said Garnet, monotone as ever. "Steven, what happened to White Diamond? We found his gem, and there was a lot of destruction, and all sorts of crazy stuff!" explained Amethyst. Steven looked down at his gem. What was the force that guided him? That triggered his shield? "I'm...not sure what happened to him…" said Steven slowly. He looked out the window. White Diamond was gone...for now, but Onyx was still out there. She promised her return, and that they would fight again. Was Onyx more powerful than White Diamond? Why was Onyx on earth to begin with? Steven decided the only thing he could do at the moment was sleep some more.


End file.
